<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rutyny by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110777">Rutyny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mornings, Plot What Plot, Wilmuga, as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiele się zmieniliśmy przez te lata, choć pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian.<br/>A niektórzy ludzie nauczyli nas, że w rutynach nie ma nic złego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rutyny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jak zwykle wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, sen ucieka bezczelnie, budząc go skutecznie, choćby wokoło wciąż trwała senna cisza. Jakby miał jakiś radar czy coś.</p><p>Nieważne, czy śpi pod gołym niebem, czy w budynku, w namiocie, w dżungli czy na pustyni, czy w Hamburgu. <br/>
I tak budzi się jak zwykle wraz ze słońcem. </p><p>Jak zwykle oczy łowcy otwierają się gwałtownie. Lecz już od jakiegoś czasu nie sięga pierwszym odruchem po broń przy łóżku.</p><p>Siada, zerkając na bok, po wciąż jeszcze ciemnym pokoju.<br/>
Jego wzrok zawiesza się na śpiącej postaci, ukrytej pod kocem, sennie uśmiechniętej, spokojnej... ciepłej... </p><p>Delikatnie zaczepia dłoń o miękkie, jasne włosy, już nieco posiwiałe na skroniach. <br/>
Uśmiecha się bezwiednie. </p><p>"<em>Cholera</em>" - myśli - "<em>Czyli to jednak nie był sen.</em>"</p><p>Myśli tak codziennie.</p><p>Od dziesięciu lat.</p><p>I tak, jego też to trochę bawi...</p><p>Nie mówi o tym nikomu, bo wie, że Andrzej miałby kolejny powód by z niego żartować. <br/>
A przecież ma ich już i tak pod dostatkiem, mógłby napisać najbardziej kompromitującą biografię Jana Smugi, gdyby tylko chciał. <br/>
Zapewne nosiłaby tytuł:<em> "Proszę, nie rób tego, to się źle skończy." </em></p><p>Smuga uśmiecha się lekko na samą myśl o tym. A potem kładzie się z powrotem, choć jeszcze kilka lat temu zerwałby się i zwiał od ludzi czym prędzej, byle tylko nie musieć z nikim gadać od samego rana. <br/>
Gdy przyciąga do siebie z powrotem śpiącego wciąż Wilmowskiego, widzi na jego twarzy leciutki, odruchowy uśmiech. </p><p>Jak zwykle. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>